Kevin Shines: REDONE
by SGRHORSE
Summary: Sorry about the first one looking wrong.   So this is a story about Kevin Jonas who is madly in love with a girl named Gracie who is a musician. In this story Kevin is also a spy with a partner. What will happen when life turns into a deadly spy game.
1. Character Info

**SORRY THE STORY LOOKED SO JUMBLED TOGETHER, MY COAUTHOR AND I DECIDED TO REPOST IT BUT TO MAKE IT BETTER LOOKING**. SO ENJOY!

_**KEVIN SHINES**_

Good guys: Kevin Jonas- Kevin, Joe Jonas- Joe, Nick Jonas- Nick, Frankie Jonas-

Frankie, Elvis- the watchdog, Sarah- Gracie, Savanna- Melanie

Bad Guys: Dad Lucas- Main Bad Guy, Miley Cyrus- Minion, Taylor Swift- Minion,

Macy (fan)- Minion

Kevin's Love Interest: Gracie

Backgrounds/Plot:

1) Kevin- 21 years old, favorite color is forest green, is madly, deeply in love with Gracie, his career is a super spy. Code Name: K2.

2) Gracie- 19 years old, favorite color is hot pink, is madly, deeply in love with Kevin, her career is a guitar teacher… previous lead singer of famous band: Love's Illusion.

3) Joe- 19 years old, favorite color is royal blue, love interest is Taylor Swift, his career is the weapon guy.

4) Nick- 16 years old, favorite color is blue, no known love interest at this point in time, his career is the tech guy/super genius.

5) Melanie- 15 years old, favorite color is lime green, secretly in love with Nick, her career is Kevin's partner, when she has time she is also the cook of the house. Code Name: Wolf Pup.

6) Frankie- 9 years old, favorite color is silver, no love interest, his career is the bodyguard.

7) Dad Lucas- wants to destroy The Jonas Brothers for taking all his glory and making everyone forget about him.

8) Miley Cyrus- Nick broke her heart so she decided to get revenge.

9) Taylor Swift- She's Mr. Lucas' assistant and once she meets Joe she falls in love with him.

10) Macy- Kevin's stalker who found out that Kevin had a girlfriend so she told Dad Lucas how to get rid of the Jonas Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

One average morning at the Jonas Brothers mansion everyone was getting ready for the day. Kevin was going over details on his next mission with Nick, Joe was

polishing his weapons and Frankie was surveying the area. Meanwhile Gracie was getting her guitar in its case when she realized that her favorite guitar strap

wasn't there. Remembering that it was in the kitchen on the table, she ran in to go get it causing her to accidentally bumping into the table making Nick spill his

coffee on the plans.

"Oops, I'm such a klutz!" said Gracie.

"Yes, yes you are" said Nick and Joe at the same time.

Kevin's only reply was "It's all okay sweetheart" and then pecked her on the lips.

With a one-armed hug she grabbed her strap and ran out the door while mumbling a slight sorry to Nick.

After she left Joe said "What do you even see in that rockstar… they're all accident prone."

And Frankie just stood there with his glasses on shaking his head. Deciding that she was hungry, Melanie went downstairs to the kitchen to see all the boys there.

"Good morning boys, are any of you hungry?" "PANCAKES, WAFFLES, TOAST, EGGS!" they all yelled at once.

"Okay all of that it is, and uh Nick… what happened to your papers?"

"Gracie."

"Oh, well would you like some help typing those back up?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. Especially because I'm not going with Kevin on this mission of his."

"Why not," complained Kevin.

Melanie's reply was "Because this is a super easy mission and I have my reasons."

" Oh, and what are they?" asked Joe.

"Hmm…. Oh yeah it's my turn to walk Elvis. I haven't done that in a while."

"Fine… but can you make mine to go cause I have to leave!"

"Alright sheesh. No need to yell," she turns to Joe, "So are you ready to play Guitar Hero 2?"

"OH it's on!"

"OH it's so on."

"What happened to walking Elvis?" asked Nick.

Melanie just looked at Nick and smiled then handed Kevin his food and he ran out the door. Everyone ate their food first and then Nick and Melanie went to go type

up those papers while Joe went to set up the PS2. All of a sudden Nick got a phone call from the she-devil (well in Melanie and Joe's point of view that is).

"Hello… oh hey Miley… look we need to talk… well maybe…look I just don't think… no Miley I don't like her… Miley this has nothing to do with her…MILEY I DON'T LIKE

GRACIE AND BESIDES SHE'S WITH KEVIN"

Melanie drops all the papers she was looking through

"Look Miley can we just talk about this later? I need to get back to work…. Fine. Bye"

" Uh..um…huh…wha?"

Melanie mumbles as Nick walks back into the office.

"What was that about?"

"Wha-oh that? That was just Miley being Miley. Basically the normal stuff with her. So are we on page 4 yet?"

"Huh? Oh um no not yet but we're just about to be."

So the morning continued as Nick sits back down Melanie looks at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"HEY hurry up in there Mel. This game is getting boring playing by myself and I can't wait to kick your butt."

"Almost done Joe just give me another half-hour and then I will own you… oh wait I already do."

Joe walks out of the room sad while saying "fine I'll just go to my creative corner."

"Lunchtime Boys!" Melanie called.

Joe and Nick came running. As Nick was sitting down at the table about to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich his phone started playing "Heartless".

"Hello Miley…"

Melanie looked at Joe and says "Hey Joe don't you think that's not a very good song to have for your girlfriend's ring tone?"

"It works for her. I mean she is kind of heartless."

"Look Miley it's over. We're through. And no I'm not going to think about this because I've already thought about it long and hard. Goodnight and goodbye."

"But it's not" Nick shut the phone.

Silence filled the kitchen as he came and sat back down. Joe looks at his Mac-and-cheese and says "So how 'bout those Yankees?" right as the phone started to ring.

Melanie picked up the phone and said "Hello".

"If it's Miley I'm not talking." Shouts Nick.

"Have you checked on Gracie in a while?"

that's when Melanie looks the phone, puts it on speaker and realized that Gracie should have been home almost an hour ago.

"Who is this?" asked Melanie.

"Who do you think this is? Here's the deal, I, Dad Lucas have kidnapped Kevin's little wench. Tell him that if he wants her back that he needs to work for me and

only me and bring a million dollars. If he does not agree to these terms then there will no longer be a little miss Kevin Jonas." (Insert evil laugh here) Click.

"Who was that?" asked Joe.

"Dad Lucas… and he has Gracie."

"What are we going to do?" asks Nick.

"How will we tell Kevin?" asks Joe.

"Hey guys we're back" says Kevin as he walks in the quiet house with Frankie.

"Uh guys what's going on?" asked Kevin with a scared look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kevin, I don't know how to tell you this." Said Nick.

"Tell me what?"

"Well you see its kind of, sort of, maybe about Gracie" answered Joe.

"What about Gracie" Kevin asked panicked as he sat down.

"Well" started Melanie "Dad Lucas just called and he says that he has her …".

Everything was quiet as they all looked at Kevin. Emotions ran across his face, first panic, shock, sadness, and then anger. Then nothing. After a few minutes he got

up and took a deep breath….then went absolutely maniac on the wall. Punching it left and right and putting a good size hole in it.

"Um… Kevin are you going to be okay?" asked Melanie

. "Please leave. I need to be alone," answered a sad Kevin.

"Oh. Okay," replied Mel then she left to go give Kevin space.

Joe followed her out very slowly and very carefully as to not bump into his older brother. Nick was a bit more subtle, he got up, gave Kevin a reassuring smile and

left without a word. Lets just face it, that's all Nick needs to do!

"So, Nick what do you think we should do? Should we go talk to Kevin or should we give him some more time," asked Melanie.

"I think…"

"Melanie! Go get ready we've got a mission, we're going to save Gracie," said Kevin.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. I think you should really think this out before you go on this mission. I mean you didn't even listen to the demands that Dad Lucas has for you," said Nick.

"DEMANDS? WHAT DEMANDS? I'M JUST GOING TO GO SAVE HER! I LOVE HER DANG IT!"

"What if it's a trap!" said Melanie.

"A TRAP? YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS IS ALL A TRAP? SHE HASN'T CALLED ONCE OR TEXTED, SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO, AND YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A TRAP? HOW DARE YOU!"

All of a sudden everyone got quiet and nothing happened. Everyone was still as stone. Never before had Kevin talked to Melanie like that let alone anyone. She was

so shocked that she was even a little scared. Kevin took a couple breaths trying to calm himself down, only working slightly. Nick looked at Kevin and saw that he

still had his taser on him.

"Hey um Kevin… why don't you put your taser away? I think your scaring Melanie," he said.

All of a sudden a distant voice was heard from another room in the house… "And that is why I'm not coming in there."

Frankie's in the background holding back his laugh. Kevin looks down, sees the taser, starts laughing and then throws it. He sits down next to Melanie and she

flinches when he hugs her. He starts to apologize over and over and saying that he didn't mean to scare her the way he did. Both Kevin and Melanie didn't notice

that Nick had left the room until he came back with a bunch of blueprints of Dad Lucas' house and plans, spreading them out onto the table.

"Now this is the best point of entrance into his lair if you want to be sneaky," said Nick pointing to a red dot on the paper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening boys… cause I'm the only man on this plane, Melanie."

"HEY I'm older than you! Do you want me to come up there with my taser?" said Kevin.

"Well at least I'm not freaking out about losing the love of my life when you know we're going to get her back" replied Joe.

"You would be freaking out too if you had a love of your life and she got kidnapped."

"Not the point… anyways. This your captain Joe speaking and we are currently cruising at a height of thirty-seven thousand feet and we are on our way to the lair of Dad Lucas. Please for the remaining half-hour of the flight relax, Kevin don't get worked up, and Frankie… STOP HITTING BUTTONS!"

"Awe" said Frankie.

Melanie chuckled leaning back into her seat while shaking her head then she looked over at Kevin to see that he had been awake the entire ride just now trying to fall asleep. Then she looked over at Nick who was sleeping so peacefully that she got lost in thought about what she wished they could be. All of a sudden Frankie walks up to Melanie trying to ask her if she was okay. A couple seconds later, he starts snapping in front of her face trying to get her attention. After a few tries she finally snaps out of it.

"Did you want something Frankie?" asked Melanie.

"Oh I see what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?" she replies.

"You know what I mean. You're totally crushing on Nick."

She really quickly places her hand over his mouth and shushes him.

"Can you keep it down, I don't want him to know. And besides he just broke up with Miley. And if we start going out right away she might get suspicious and I do not want her as my enemy even though she kind of already is even though she doesn't know it. I mean she's never even met me before. And another thing he doesn't even like me like that. I would hate it if our friendship got ruined cause I admitted it. If we stopped talking that would be bad because he's the tech guy and I'm Kevin's partner and we need to talk so we both know what's going on. And I'm sorry Frankie for ranting like this to you but you're right here and I kind of can't talk to Gracie right now and you probably don't understand anything I'm saying. Not that your stupid, it's just that you're just so young and this is adult stuff." Ranted Melanie.

"Umm… actually I would. You know Miley' s sister Noah?" replied Frank the tank.

"Yes… wait do you like her?" he starts blushing as she says it.

"Aw that's sooo sweet!"

" Shhhh, if Joe finds out then I will never here the end of it," he said looking around nervously and (Insert Smug Smile).

"And I'll tell Nick"

"Fine!" Mel sighs.

"So have you talked to Noah before?"

Frankie sits back and says, "Yeah at a benefit dinner Jonas Enterprises hosted, you remember right? The one for the Boys & Girls Club Of America? Anyway Nick said I should take a break and have fun. I headed over to the food table and wouldn't you know it, there was only ONE chocolate cupcake left. I reached for it when someone else got there before me. I was about yell at them when I looked up…and saw the most beautiful girl ever standing before me. I got her number and we've talking ever since"

"Frankie, that is one of the most romantic things I ever heard," said a starry-eyed Melanie.

He gets up and straightens his tie and says "Yeah and if you ever tell anybody about that then I'm gonna get ya."

"Oh really? How so?" asks Melanie.

(Insert smug smile) He looks over at Nick then back at her. "Okay, okay I get it. Your secret's safe with me."

Then he winked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Joe, we should have been there a half-hour ago, what's going on?" said a jet-lagged Melanie.

" I know and I'm sorry but I can't see through this huge cloud"

She peers over it "Joe, this isn't a cloud. It's fake."

All of a sudden the fake cloud started to disappear from the wind from the propellers.

"Oooh, so that's why they're darker than normal."

Melanie looks at Joe, rolled her eyes and thinks 'it isn't a good idea to hit the pilot because he might pass out and no one else has license. Melanie runs back and she starts yelling orders to everyone, telling Kevin to wake up, Frankie to get in his post, and Nick to get all the plans set up so they can go over them once more.

"WAIT!" yelled Melanie, going through the layout of the island again, " shouldn't we go through the underground tunnel for surprise?"

"Awe… but then I don't get to be in charge." whined Joe.

"OH WELL Get Over It. Besides this is Gracie we're talking about! And you need to give me my guns. Big Rob take over" said Kevin.

"Do I at least get to do the cool noises?" asked Joe impatiently.

"Fine," said Kevin.

"Wait when did Big Rob get here?" said Nick.

So Joe started making the awesome noises while he switched seats with Big Rob and everyone got in their right seats. Once everyone was set, Big Rob hit a sequence of buttons and the plain started turning into a submarine. Finally they were under water and Joe got out of his seat to go get the weapons.

"So Kevin, which would you rather have… the 100 watt taser or the 1,000 watt taser?" asked Joe with a huge smile on his face.

"Get me the 100,000 watt. This is a serious matter here… HE STOLE MY GRACIE!"

"BUT THAT'S NEVER BEEN TESTED."

"OH WELL. GO GET IT."

Joe started mumbling things about Kevin when he thought he wasn't listening. "Everyone come here, it's time to go over the plan. So Kevin and Mel will enter through here"

then he points to a place on a map "then you two need to keep going straight 'til you get to the end of the hall. Once there you must turn right. If you turn left you'll run into the dogs. And I must warn you the Chihuahuas are not very friendly."

"Chihuahuas?" Frankie asked.

"VERY BIG CHIHUAHUAS!"

"These are not your average Taco Bell dogs," replied Melanie.

"But we have Elvis," said Kevin.

"These dogs are huge."

"Wait why are we arguing over dogs when we have so much else to talk about before we get there?" asked Frankie.

"**Thanks a lot guys. Now I really want Taco Bell**," said Joe.

"Good point. Anyways you have to go straight until the first left turn. Go through the door that says stairs and keep going up 'til you get to the ground level. Now here comes the tricky part, the guards. There are going to be 3 guards down every hall. At first the guards will be easy because they're friends so they like to talk a lot, but once you get to the higher floors they're on high alert. Which, of course, means that they are not allowed to talk, the guard changes are every 4 hours to make sure no one is falling asleep on the job, and instead of three guards there will be 6. They want to make sure no one gets in so they decided to double up security."

"How do you know all this stuff Nick?" asked Joe amazed.

"It would be pretty bad if I couldn't do my job right Joe. Anyways back to what I was saying… what was I saying?" Nick said.

"You were talking about doubling up security," answered Mel.

"Oh right. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Nick glances at Joe "Security can get pretty tight. Joe should have something that will work on knocking them out I should think."

" OH YEAH! It's called the Joe-detonator. It can knock out all the guards but it will leave everyone on the top leves awake so you can have a good fight but the downfall is you'll need to wear the masks while the air clears which will only take about 2 minutes," informed Joe.

"That's helpful. Once you use the Joe-detonator, the next 5-10 floors will be cleared. Of course there will be some traps."

"Like what?" asks Melanie.

"Oh stuff like retreating ramps, descending pillars, very narrow paths with lava under them, trick staircases that turn into slides, cages falling from the ceiling, a fake floor with snake pits right below it so try not to fall into that, and a couple other traps I'm not quite sure about."

"Oh WOW. So he doesn't know EVERYTHING," said Joe.

Melanie slaps him on the back of the head and tells him to shut up. "So once you get past those floors you'll be on the floor right below Dad Lucas. That's the floor with his minions; Miley, Taylor Swift and Macy. You'll have to find your own way to get past them most likely by tricking them which shouldn't be that hard with Miley anyways. You get to go pay Dad Lucas a visit after that then."

"Where will Gracie be then damn it?" Kevin asks, finally speaking up.

" According to my calculations, she should be in there with him. The key to the cage she'll be in will be in his right coat pocket. It will be the only skeleton key in there. That should be it. You guys ready to go now?"

"Lets do this," said Mel. "It's going to be fun laughing at Miley and kicking her girly ass," says Joe.

"Joe you're staying here," says everyone else at once.

"BUT WHY?" Joe whines.

"You'll get lost. Besides you're needed here."

"FINE!" Joe huffs out.

So Melanie and Kevin start grabbing all the weapons and tools they'll need. "Alright I'm all set. What about you Kevin?" asks Melanie.

"I'm good. Now lets go kick some ass and get my Gracie back," replied Kevin.

"Are you guys positive you don't need me?" whimpered Joe.

"YES" they shouted.

"Oh hey guys take these you'll need them so we can communicate if needed." Nick said handing them the headsets.

"But don't lose them because I don't have back-ups… _someone_ broke them." "Hey I thought they were a toy and besides Frankie told me to." Joe said defending himself.

"Frankie what did we say about Joe?" questioned Kevin

. "That age wise he's older but I'm more mature than him." Answered Frankie in a sad voice.

"That's right. Now lets get going Mel before Dad Lucas does anything to Gracie," said Kevin.


End file.
